fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Synergy Bond
Synergy Bond '(相乗縁 ''Sōjōen) is a rare Caster Magic that draws on the power of having either allies or enemies in the area with the user. Description In order for one to use this magic, the user must have a form of adaptable Eternano, a rare trait found on some people, which would allow them to have multiple magic's under their control. This would allow them to easily syncronize with their opponents eternano wavelength, and allow them to have a much better connection when they would attempt to do this magic. For the magic to begin, the user must make physical contact with either their enemies or friends, applying a small spark of magic on any part of their bodies, and branding them with a special symbol that stays on as long as the user determines it. After the mark has been branded, the user can begin to use the magic, first by feeling for the exterior flow of Eternano that draws into the user, and connecting to it in order to synchronize both the mark and the user. After the user has a link, they start to draw energy from them, absorbing what they have and their abilities from the magic they have, and in some cases, they are able to create new abilities from the energy that they absorbed. However, with this strong spell comes certain risks, the first being that when the user connects with other people, they gain their weaknesses as well, and if two of the energies contradict each other, it creates a flux that causes damage to the user internally. Another weakness to this magic is that there is a limit to how many people that the user can have with the mark, if too many are labeled with it, it takes much more longer for the energy to be absorbed. '''Spells *'Syncro Magnum'(シンクロ マグナム Sinkuro Magunamu): A special Synergy Bond spell which allows the user to render themselves immune to certain types of magic. When performing this spell, the user places numerous seals upon various opponents, locking them in place. Once this is done, with a snap of their fingers, the user draws in a specific type of magical energy from the sealed opponent(s), draining them of that specific attribute and absorbing it—however, thanks to the nature of Synergy Bond, this allows the user to negate that magic; when they are attacked by the absorbed magic, it will instead be scattered into Eternano particles and drawn into the user's own magic reserves, making them even stronger. *'Absorb Augment' (吸強 Kyūkyō): A special Synergy Bond spell that allows the user to utilize the seals formed upon the opponent(s) bodies in a unique way. . When performing this spell, the user places numerous seals upon various opponents, locking them in place. Once this is done, with a snap of their fingers, the user draws in eternano from the sealed opponent(s), draining them of their eternano and absorbing it; merging it with their own magic reserves. However, instantly after, the user focuses the absorbed eternano into their body, boosting their physical parameters. This has numerous functions, from upping their speed, attack, and defense, or even focusing the eternano momentarily in order to produce a single attack of overwhelming power that blows the opponent away; making Absorb Augment an extremely versatile spell capable of nearly anything the user puts their mind to. Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic